Triad Academy
by BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath
Summary: Harry has lived as a Muggle slave for the last 9 or so years. Now he is thrown into a world of Magic. He finds lost family and new beginnings In a place of wonder called Triad. Will be slash. AU. mentions of abuse.
1. The Will

_**A.N. :I know I know I need to update my other stories, well I will as soon as I can get them back from a friend.  
I've been wanting to start a Harry Goes to Another School story and here it is! **_

_**Edited: I lost these chappies when my computer crashed so I'm fixing them as I save them.**_

**_TATA_**

Persistent tapping on the window at Number 4 Private Drive woke the lone inhabitant in the room.

Barely suppressing the moan of pain as the dark haired youth pulled himself off the floor and over to the window. Upon arriving at the window, he frowned at seeing an owl but opened the window anyway. The brown owl stepped forward and held out it's leg, confused Harry removed a rolled up paper from it's leg.

When Harry just stared at the owl it hooted and nipped at the note. Harry looked at the paper and then back at the owl,"Am I suppose to read it?" He asked the owl as if it could understand him.

The owl hooted and seemed to nod. Harry shrugged and unrolled the paper. It was thicker and heavier then regular paper. He blinked in surprise at seeing words scrawled across the paper.

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
It has come to our attention that you have yet to inform us of your attendance to the reading of your parent's will. Upon investigation it has been learned to us of a redirection of your mail. We are sending an attendant to escort you to the reading. It is important for your attendance as your future is depending on it.  
Sincerely,  
Hopckle Head of Finances Gringotts Bank _

Harry frowned again and as he slowly turned away from the window so not to pull anything or cause any extra pain, he was shocked to see an odd looking creature pop into the room. Harry's leg finally gave out causing him lots of pain as he fell on the floor.

The creature stepped forward, "Are you alright Mr. Potter?" he asked.

Harry nodded in surprise.

The creature seemed to study him then snapped his fingers and a few scrolls appeared in his hand, "Mr. Potter my name is Griphook. I am from Gringotts Bank as an escort for you to your parent's will. Do you have anything of importance you wish to keep?" He asked kindly of the battered boy, before continuing with conviction. "As you shall not be returning."

Harry nodded and tried walking over to the side of his bed only to fall after a few steps.

Griphook walked over to Harry and helped him up and supported him as he made his way over to the top of the bed. "Sit here and tell me where and what you want." the creature said in a kind voice.

"There is a loose board under the bed. I want all that is in it." Harry replied in a very raspy voice.

The creature nodded and climbed under the bed only to return with an old blanket and two old and ratty stuffed animals; one a wolf, the other a dog, "Are these it?" Harry nodded with a small smile.

Griphook passed them to Harry, "Sit here a moment. I need to get your 'Guardians' to sign something. Don't worry, it won't take long." Griphook said the last bit when Harry was about to comment.

Quickly Griphook was across the room and out the door with a speed his little size didn't seem capable of.

**TATA**

It had been several minutes when Griphook appeared again with a crack.  
"Are you ready Mr. Potter?" He asked as soon as he appeared.

Harry nodded and slowly rose leaning heavily on the desk beside the tiny bed. Griphook walked over to Harry and placing a hand on his arm, both disappeared with another crack only to appear moments later in the middle of a large office with several people seated around a large desk.

Harry's legs refused to support him and he fell into a heap on the floor.

People were instantly out of their chairs and surrounded Harry who cringed and curled into himself. Most of the people froze accept for one sandy haired man. He knelt down beside Harry and started talking softly, "Cub? Is that you?" He asked as he caught the boy's scent.

Slowly Harry slowly opened his eyes at the nickname he remembered from his sketchy dreams of his past. He looked into kind amber eyes, when recognition clicked Harry asked in a tiny voice, "Moony?"

The amber eyed man nodded quickly and smiled with tears in his eyes, "I thought you were dead. Where have you been?"

Harry looked confused, "Where I was suppose to be, at the Dursley's."

Amber eyes were gold rimmed in anger causing Harry to flinch. Moony quickly hid his anger to sooth the scared child, "I'm not mad at you, Cub. You shouldn't have been put there." he said softly then held out his arms but made no move to touch Harry, "I've missed you, Cub."

Harry hesitated then tried to climb into Moony's arms only to fall although he never hit the ground, he was caught gently in a pair of strong arms, "Cub? Are you alright? What's wrong?" The last question was aimed at Griphook.

"I do not know. He was unable to walk or support himself when I arrived in the residence he resided in." Griphook replied.

Moony turned as he called over his shoulder, "Severus, Lucius would you two please come here."

Both men quickly walked over to Moony.

"What's wrong Remus?" Lucius asked before he saw who was in his lap, "Wh-" he started when emerald green eyes peeked up at him from where the boy's face was pressed into Remus's chest.

Both men dropped to their knees beside Remus.

"_Filius_*?" Severus asked in shocked.

Harry looked up at Severus then Lucius, these men were also familiar. A little light bulb went off in Harry's head like it did for Moony. These men were from his dream as well "Silky? Glimmer?"

Both men nodded with complete joy radiating from their faces.

Just then a rather pissed off man with a _long_ grey beard and hair stalked over to the small group. When he saw whom was in Remus's arms he was livid, "_**HARRY**_! What are you doing here!" he snarled at the terrified child.

Harry flinched and clung to Remus who was getting pissed off as well. As a group all three men rose from the floor and confronted the old man.

"_**YOU! YOU **_left him there! Just who the _**HELL**_ do you think you are!" Remus snarled while still soothing Harry in his arms, "You told us Harry was _**DEAD! **_He was _**NEVER **_to go to those monsters! If Sirius couldn't take him then Lucius, Severus or myself were to raise him"

"Now Remus, you know I couldn't leave Harry with a Werewolf or two known Death Eaters." Dumbledore said in a very pissed off voice.

Gold eyes flashed, but Remus was cut off when a throat was cleared. The group turned to see a _**really old **_creature sitting behind the desk the group had originally been sitting in front of when Harry popped in.

"We should get started." He said causing the adults to seperate from Dumbles _(no Albus isn't counted among the adults, that is because he is a glow worm!) _

Remus lifted Harry into his arms, ignoring the flinch, and carried him over to the chairs and sat with Harry in his lap.

"Now that we have everyone here I'll get started:

'_We __James Milyardo Potter __and __Lily Ann Potter nee Evans __being of sound mind and of our own free will do hereby bequeath the Potter estate as follows _

_First, if Albus-man-with-too-many-names-Dumbledore is present then hear this, you are __**NOT**__ in any way Harry's guardian. You have known of this will and to whom he will go to and whom he is __**NOT **__to go with. You were not our Secret Keeper due to your betrayal to us several times. Doing things for the greater good does not mean you can sacrifice the happiness of those that wish to support and aid the People that wish to defend everyone. If you sacrifice the wrong person, you could distroy the world as we know it..._

_Now with that being said, Dumbles you are exempt from the rest of this Will and Harry's life unless he wishes to go to Hogwarts and only then with a guardian present with him at all times (yes we can do this, we checked) _

With the last word spoken and loud crack sounded and Dumbles disappeared.

_Now on with the goods _

_Sirius Black __we leave you 10,000 galleons and our most precious possesion, our son Harry.  
__Remus Lupin __we leave you the Lunar Cottage, 20,000 galleons and partial guardianship of Harry, I'm sorry it's not more but the laws won't let us do more.  
__Peter Pettigrew__, if you are not the traitor in Lily's vision then we leave you 10,000 galleons, if you are you get a nice toasty place in Hell.  
__Severus Snape __we leave you the Apothrocey in Lunar Eclipse Alley, 20,000 galleons. We also leave you your title Lord Snape as well as all of your inheritence lost to you by your father. It was all in a vault in Gringotts under Ministry possession. Money buys you anything if the right person is on guard. (James watched the guards for a few weeks and figured out the weak link) You also receive a pardon for services to Voldemort.  
__Lucius Malfoy __we leave you 10,000 galleons as well as a pardon for services to Voldemort. We know you were a spy and you helped us alot. Thank you. We also leave you Silver Moon Cottage. You can now leave that little bitch your father saddled you with. We found we can do this since the Malfoys are under Potter protection,we were going to do this after we got out of hiding. Your marriage is now Void if you so wish it and you can now go hunt for your mate. Your son is in your custody since the Ministry has no say.  
__Draco Malfoy __we leave you 10,000 galleons as well as a school vault and Potter protection.  
__Alice Longbottom __we leave you 10,000 galleons and the bookstore Read To Your Heart's Content in Lunar Eclipse Alley.  
__Frank Longbottom __we leave you 10,000 galleons and the charms shop Ye Ol'd Knicknacks in Lunar Eclipse Alley.  
__Neville Longbottom __we leave you 10,000 galleons as well as a school vault and Potter Protection.  
And Finally __Harry James Potter __we leave you everything else. You are now Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Merlin-Le'fay-Wyndham. We have left everything you need to know in your vault. We love you so much Harry and we are so sorry we didn't get to see you grow.  
If for some reason any of the people mentioned can't obtain their inheritance than it shall go to their children. If they are too young then in will be watched and cared for by Sirius, Remus, Severus and Lucius until the people can take control.  
If for any reason Harry can not go to Sirius Black and/or Remus Lupin then he is to go to people in this order, _

_1. Severus Snape and /or Lucius Malfoy_

_2. Frank and Alice Longbottom _

_3. Minerva McGonagel _

_4. Gideon and /or Fabian Prewitt _

_We love you all,  
James and Lily Potter. _

**HPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHP **

_**A.N. I went and fixed the spacing and a bit of spelling. **_

_**A.N. I'll update again soon!  
Kudos,  
Blade Maxwell-Goddess of Death. **_

_**Edited 15th July,2010**_

_**Spelling, grammer, spacing and information edited**_

**Words to note:**

*Filius - means child


	2. Healing

_**A.N. Here's the next chappie!**_

_**Edited: New bits have been added such as detail and information.**_

**_TATATA_**

Everyone was quiet for the longest time before the _**really old **_creature cleared his throat.

Everyone looked up at him as he spoke.

"The Potters pulled a few strings and found a great school for Harry to go to if you don't want him to go to Hogwarts. They are also looking for a few teachers and have nothing against any race. It is one of the more dangerous schools since all races are welcome and humans are the minority, but the education and classes are top notch. If you accept then you are to contact the school."

Remus stared in shock a moment then looked at the other two, "What do you think?"

Severus and Lucius nodded.

"Yes, Remus. I think it would be for the best. There you and Severus won't have any problems with chits."

Remus looked down at Harry, "Would you like to come with us, Cub? You won't ever have to see those bloody monsters again."

Harry nodded then asked curiously,"Why do you call me Cub?" then Harry's eyes grew wide, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ask questions. Please don't hurt me!"

By the end Harry was sobbing as Remus gently wrapped his arms around Harry, "It's ok, Cub. I won't hurt you. I swear on my magic I'll never hit you."

Remus rocked Harry as he cried, whispering soothing nonsense as he slowly calmed Harry. When the crying had slowed, Remus pulled back just far enough to see Harry's face.

"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded, his eye cast downward.

Remus tilted Harry's face back up gently, "I'm not mad at you. I won't hurt you. I call you 'Cub' because I'm a Werewolf and the Wolf inside me sees you as 'his' child. You are part of my pack. I know it may scare you that I'm a monster, but you are special to me."

Harry studied Remus with old eyes then smiled, "I don't think you're a monster. I'm glad you think of me as your own. Even your other half thinks of me as family."

With that said Harry hugged Remus.

Remus smiled softly and went to stand with Harry still in his arms when the _**really old creature **_cleared his throat.

"There is one more thing. The Potters want you four to Blood Adopt Harry. I already have Goblins setting up the room as well as getting Lord Black."

Harry looked up at Remus in confusion, "What is '_Blood Adoption'_?"

"It means your parents want us to become your parents as well. It is a ritual that combines our blood with yours. You will become our son. You will have the inheritance, family abilities and titles of our families. We will only do this if you want it. We will still love you whether you want to do this or not."

Harry bit his lip for a moment then started to nod only to wince in pain.

"Are you alright, Cub?"

"Lord Potter is in need of a Healer." Griphook told the three men as he walked across the room to stop next to the Old Goblin.

Severus and Lucius sat down on either side of Remus and Harry, Lucius pulled out his wand and muttered a few incantations.

Harry gasped when he felt the magic surround him and flow through his body. A small smile played over his mouth.

The magic flowed back out and transfigured into a sheet of parchment with a list of Harry's symptoms. Lucius read over the list only to get angry.

"From these symptoms it appears Harry has been suffering from extreme abuse." Lucius snarled, "There are bones that are broken in his left hand and his wrist is fractured. He has a serious fracture in his leg and a small concussion. There are several bones that healed, but they healed incorrectly. Those will be fixed with the blood adoption."

"What potions do you need?" Severus asked, knowing Lucius hadn't finished telling them the diagnosis.

"He needs scar salve, burn salve, and a wound mender." Lucius said it with a frown then turned to the Goblins. "Do you have a room where we can treat Harry?"

The old Goblin nodded then motioned to Griphook, "Take them to the Treatment Room."

Griphook nodded then motion to the small group and headed out the door.

Remus rose with Harry still in his arms, Severus and Lucius quickly followed.

They had only been walking for a few minutes when Griphook opened a door and motioned towards it, "Everything you need is in there. I will return with proper garbs for you gentlemen." He then turn and headed back the way they came.

The group walked into the Treatment Room and quickly looked around. The room looked like a small doctor's office. A bed for the patient to lay on stood in the center. Two chairs were against the far wall with a desk next to them. A set of cabinets were halfway down one wall and a small table was next to the bed.

Remus walked over and gently set Harry on the bed. Lucius and Severus stepped forward.

Severus pulled a small bag out of his pocket and tapped it with a stick causing the bag to grow.

Severus noticed Harry watching him and smiled softly, "This is a wand. All Wizards and Witches use them. It channels your magic to make it easier for you to use. This bag holds my Potion Stock. I can strink it so its easier to carry and out of the way. When I need it I just tap it with my wand and it goes back to normal size."

Harry smiled as he watched Severus pull out several vials and jars.

"The vials are potions and the jars are salves. These," Severus handed Harry two open vials, "are for you to drink. They are a Pain Numbing Potion and a Blood Replenisher. It will hurt when we clean your wounds and they will most likely start bleeding, these are to help with it not be too bad."

Harry drank both potions and made a face at the taste. Remus laughed.

"All of Severus's potions taste bad. They work though."

Severus glared at Remus then rolled his eyes.

Lucius smiled at the two and stepped closer to Harry, "I am going to need you to strip down to your underwear. We need to get to your injuries."

Harry blushed and looked down at his hands,"I don't ...they wouldn't...I don't have any."

Remus stepped up to Harry and gently lifted his face to look at Remus.

"When we're done here, we are going to get you a whole wardrobe. You don't have to worry about going back."

Harry smiled up at Remus causing Remus to kiss Harry gently on his forehead. Remus pulled out his wand and waved it at Harry.

"There you go. Now you don't have to worry about any of us old geezers getting embarassed."

Harry nodded and started undressing.

Remus walked over to the cabinets and took out several rolls of bandages, gauze patches and a large stone bowl and carried them back over to the small table.

Harry sat back on the bed, catching the men's attention. All three held back curses as they stepped forward clean his wounds. Some of the wounds were in different stages of healing while others seemed to be in different stages of infection.

Severus handed Harry another vial, "This is a Wound Mender. It will start the healing process that we will finish with spells and salves."

Harry drank it and pulled a face.

Remus snickered as he opened one of the several jars. Harry eyed it curiously causing Severus to grin.

"The salves we're using are Burn Salve and Scar Healing Salve. They will heal your burns and will help your scars soften and lighten."

Harry nodded in understanding but flinched instinctivly when Lucius reach towards him. "Don't worry, Childe. I won't hurt you. I'm just going to treat you." Lucius said gently and stroked Harry's cheek.

They waited a few moments before Remus asked, "Are you ready Cub?" When Harry nodded they started.

It was over an hour before the trio of men had covered and treated all of Harry's scars and burns. Remus had become rather pissed off at one particular burn in the shape of a stove eye, but thanks to the burn salve the scar had bacome minimal and would hopefully disappear with time. They all stepped back and looked at their handy work.

Just then a knock sounded at the door and Griphook stepped in with a small stack of robes.

"I have some fresh garments for Lord Potter and you gentlemen as well."

Lucius smiled, "Thank you, Griphook. I believe he will enjoy different clothes."

Griphook passed the clothes over to Lucius and walked to the door, "The Ritual Room will be ready soon. As soon as all of the people are present we will begin" With that said Griphook left.

Remus walked over to Harry and set the robes on the bed next to Harry.

"Here you are Harry. These are ritual robes. You will need to wear it during the ritual to prevent contamination of other spells. It will be a bit big when you put it on, but it should shrink to fit."

Harry nodded and slowly started to dress. He had just finished when the door flew open to reveal a tall scraggly looking man. He had madded, long black hair and looked really emaciated and sick. Instantly the three men stepped in front of Harry

Remus gasped and stepped forward, "Siri?"

The man nodded and looked at the trio, "H-ow?" he rasped.

Severus shook his head and reached into his 'Bag of Tricks' and pulled out several vials and walked over to the man.

"Drink these and get in here, Mutt. Then we will explain."

Sirius glared at the vials causing Severus to roll his eyes, "The Goblins didn't retrieve you just for me to poison you. Those are to heal your throat and help you gain back your strength."

The man drank the vials and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. When he turned back to the men Remus and Lucius muttered and a few spells at him. Instantly the man started to glow and it looked like he was covered in bubbles. Almost as quickly the lights faded revealing a clean man.

The man smiled softly, "Thank you. I feel much better." he said as he stepped forward, "How did you get them to free me? Dumbledore was the only one who knew, but wouldn't tell Fudge."

Remus smiled, "We had a little help. James and Lily's will was read today. It told of your innecence."

"Why was it read? It was only to be read if Harry survived, but Dumbledore said he died." Sirius asked with tears in his eyes.

"The old fool lied." Severus said and as one the three men stepped aside to reveal Harry.

Tears fell from Sirius's eyes as he dropped to his knees and held out his arms, "Pup!"

Something flashed behind Harry's eyes and he grinned, "Padfoot!" Harry stepped forward nervously.

"It's okay, Pup. I won't hurt you." Sirius said softly causing Harry to run into his arms.

Sirius hugged him gently as he rose to his feet. He caught Remus's eye and saw something that he knew would need to be explained later.

"What's going on?"

"We are going to Blood Adopt Harry, all four of us. We are going to be taking him and Draco with us to Triad Academy. We are all going to be employed there. James and Lily arranged everything."

Sirius nodded in understanding as the door opened behind him and Griphook stepped in, "It's time gentlemen."

The group nodded and followed Griphook out the door.

_**!TATATA!**_

_**A.N.: Thank you everyone for reading my story! I went back over chappie 1 and fixed the spacing and a few spelling errors!  
Edited: 15 July, 2010**_

_**Spelling, grammer, spacing and information**_

_**Things to Note:**_

_Cub -Remus calls Harry_

_Pup -Sirius calls Harry_

_Childe -Lucius calls Harry_

_Filius -Severus calls Harry_


	3. The Ritual

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does, if I did there would be tons of slashy goodness.  
I do own the school, OCs and personality changes, but not the people that have them.**_

_**WARNING: This story contains SLASHY GOODNESS! If you don't like use the handy dandy BACK button, I'm not forcing you to read this. Also, there are mentions of abuse, Dumbles bashing, Ron bashing, I'll add more warnings when needed.**_

_**Edited: More detail added**_

_**{(Latin)} **_

_**Parseltounge_**

**8TATATATA8**

The odd group followed the goblin for what seemed like hours until they came to a solid white hall. The walls, carpet and anything else present were white. The Goblin stopped at the end of the hall surounded by white doors.

A woman in a white Ritual Robe stepped out of the door behind the Goblin.

"This is the Ritual Priestess. She will instruct you during the ritual." The Goblin explained then bowed to the Priestess, "I leave them in your hands My Lady." he said then left the group.

The Priestess smiled, "Welcome friends, I have been expecting you. You will be spliting up individually and going to soak in a purifying bath. This will last one hour."

Severus raised a brow, "What else does this soak do?" He asked skepticlly.

The Priestess laughed then replied, "I should have expected a question like that from a Potions Master. The soak with heal any minor injuries on your person and put you in good enough health for the ritual. It will also remove any spells, charms, or curses on you as well as any blocks that are on your magic." She paused long enough to make sure they were listening before she continued, "When you get into the room you need to remove your clothes and put them in the white hamper by the door. When you finish your bath you will find a white robe by the stall, you are to wear it and nothing else." She explained easily then stepped back. "You are now able to enter your rooms. Lord Malfoy and Lord Snape take the two on the left , just not the first one, and Lord Black and Lord Lupin you may do the same on the right. Young Lord Potter you may take the first door on the right. Young Master Malfoy is in the one on the left."

Lucius stopped when he heard this, "How did he get here? When?" He asked in confusion, "We were going to do his Blood Adoption to Severus after Harry's."

The Priestess nodded, "It can be done at the same time. He arrived less than ten minutes ago. All will be explained after the cleansing." She said kindly.

Lucius nodded then stepped into his room.

Harry walked into the room indicated to him. He looked around the large room. It was white and black. Every other wall was black while the others where white. A large pool-like tub sat in the center. A large, ash table sat against the far wall with a large bowl set on top. A large white basket sat next to black dressing screen. A white robe hung on a hook above the basket. Another ash table set next to the screen with white towels atop it.

"Welcome young Lord." a soft feminine voice said softly to Harry's left.

Harry jumped and turned to see the Priestess from the hall.

"H...Hello Lady Priestess. Is something wrong?" He asked nervously.

"Not at all. I came to assist you. I was informed you just came from a non-magical home, and so I know you know nothing of this ritual. Do you mind?" she asked softly.

"No, not at all." Harry replied.

The Priestess walked over to Harry and got straight to work. Before he knew it, he was naked and soaking in the Cleansing Tub.

"I will come back for you when your time it up." The Priestess said softly as she started to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Harry called.

The Priestess turned, "Yes, My Lord?"

Harry blushed but asked, "Won't this bath wash all of the healing creams off that Silky, Glimmer and Moony just put on me?"

"Yes, the salves will be washed off but the healing properties have already been absorbed by your skin. So all that is being washed off is the residual salve. It is no longer needed." she explained gently.

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry for stopping you." Harry replied.

"There is no need to apologize. You were right to question what you don't know. Now please relax and I will be back when it is time to get out." She said gently as she brushed a hand over his head.

Harry nodded and closing his eyes, he laid his head against the rim of the tub. The Priestess rose and walked silently out of the room.

Time flew by and before Harry knew it the Priestess had Harry out of the tub and in his robe.

"If you'll follow me, My Lord, I'll lead you to the Ritual Room."said the Priestess as she opened the door revealing Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Severus and a blonde boy Harry didn't know.

Lucius placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled gently down at Harry, "Harry this is my son Draco Lucius Malfoy. Draco this is Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Merlin-Le'fay-Wyndham. Soon to add Black-Lupin-Snape-Malfoy."

Draco smiled at Harry, "Hello Harry. Father and Papa told me you're going to be my brother. Welcome to the family."

Harry smiled back shyly, "Hello Draco, thank you. I can't wait to have a family."

Before anything else could be said the door that had been kept closed at the head of the hall, opened and a Priestess stepped out and bowed to the Priestess next to Harry.

"Lady Priestess, the Ritual Room is ready."

"Thank you, Priestess Minako." She replied then turned to the group, "Let us proceed." then she turned and walked into the room leaving the others to follow.

The room was massive. The walls were an off-white color with black runes periodicly placed on the walls. The floor appeared to be made of white marble. Towards the center of the room large black stars covered the floor from its large size. On the far wall stood a large, white marble and glass table. It held several large bowls, glass jars and a few athems.

"Lord Malfoy, Lord Snape if you would please step on the two inner points of the star, Lord Black, Lord Lupin if you would step on the two outer points of the star."

The four men stepped on the desiginated points as Priestess Minako led Draco to the center of the star behind Lucius and Severus and Lady Priestess led Harry to the center of the four men.

"Ready?" Lady Priestess asked.

When the group nodded as one both women started chanting in Latin, hands raised up:

_**{( By the power of Magic, I ask that you allow the Union of Family between the Lost Savior and his four fathers. We ask that you allow this union to continue. We ask that you mend bones and right the suffering. Please allow the inheritence of magic and creature to come through. Please allow the love and protection to be seen clearly. With the blood of the Fathers,)} **_

One of the bowls from the table flew over to the group, coming to a stop in front of Severus along with one of the athems. On its' own it cut Severus's hand and collected some blood in the bowl only to heal up moments later. It continued around the group and collected blood from all four men and came to a stop in front of Harry.

_**{( I bind the Lost Savior to his family. Blood of blood will now be one.)} **_

The athem stood on its' tip in the blood and absorbed it. It then levitated up until the blade pointed at Harry, then stabbed into his heart.

_**{(By the Powers, So Mote It Be.)} **_

At the same time Priestess Minako was chanting in Latin as well:

_**{( By the Powers of Magic I ask that you allow the Union of Family between the Little Dragon and his Rightful Parent. **__**We ask that you allow this union to continue. Please allow the inheritence of magic and creature to come through. Please allow the love and protection to be seen clearly. With the blood of the Parents,)} **_

Another bowl and athem flew over to Severus and cut his hand. It collected his blood then flew over to Lucius and repeated the process. It then came to a stop in front of Draco. It stood on its' tip and absorbed the blood.

_**{( I bind the Little Dragon and his Rightful Parents. Blood of blood will now be one.)} **_

The athem then levitated until it pointed at Draco then stabbed him.

_**({By the Powers, So Mote It Be.)} **_

Both boys were surrounded by light.

Slowly the light around Draco receeded. His appearance had changed. He now had two large, silvery feathered wings hanging from his back. His eyes were now pure silver and he had pointed ears. He was slightly taller and had a bit more muscle mass on him.

Severus and Lucius rushed over to him.

"Are you alright, Dragon?" Lucius asked as he caught Draco in a hug.

"Yeah, I'm great!" He replied when Lucius released him then was hugged by Severus.

"Your wings are beautiful, Dragon. The look like they will be about the size of mine when you're older." Lucius said softly as he grazed his hand over the wings.

"Really? When can we race?" He asked excitedly.

Severus chuckled, "Not right now, Dragon. You must first learn to fly before you can race your Father."

"What about Harry? Has he changed alot?" Draco asked curiously.

"He hasn't finished yet. We have to be patient." Severus replied.

"Daddy, Papa? How do I make my wings go away? I don't want anything to happen to them."

Lucius smiled, "Just concentrate and think of retracting your wings."

Draco closed his eyes and did as he was told. Suddenly his wings disappeared.

Draco opened his eyes and smiled. "Now we wait for Harry." He said happily.

Severus nodded, "Yes, now we wait."

It took more than an hour until the light around Harry receeded. He too had changed although it was more drastic on him. He now stood at the height of an eleven year. His hair had grown past his ass and stopped around mid thigh. It had green and silver streaks through out it. His eyes seemed to glow a more intense green. He had a pair of silver fox ears on his head. A set of huge, black wings hung from his back with two smaller pairs set in front of then, but appeared to protrude from the same muscle. **(A.N. Six wings total.)** A glimps of silver behind Harry, hinted at a fox tail.

All five males slowly surrounded Harry.

"Are you alright, Cub?" Remus asked softly

Harry looked up at his new family and smiled shyly, "I'm alright, Moony."

Gently Sirius lifted the kitsune hybrid and placed him on his feet. Harry stumbled backwards when Sirius let go, unused to the addition of the wings.

"Try retracting your wings Harry." Draco suggested.

Harry blinked in confusion then looked over his should and gasped in suprise. Slowly he reached back and stroked the ebony feathers. He blinked up at Remus, "Why do I have wings Moony and what is that smell?"

Remus knelt down next to Harry, "The Blood Adoption brought out hidden creature blood that you had or would have gotten from us. It just came out earllier and you'll get a boost when you get older. Now the smell is your enhanced sences picking up odors better than humans. It's nothing bad." Remus explained. "I can smell better too because of my Wolf."

"What am I?" He asked curiously.

"We will need to go to the book store and find out. But we will stop by your vaults first incase your Mummy and Daddy left anything in there. Is that ok?" Remus asked.

Harry smiled, "Ok, thank you Moony."

Remus smiled in return and nodded, "Then let us be going."

Harry nodded and Lady Priestess walked up.

"Be well, Blessed Ones, there is much to come in your future. " She said said gently.

"Thank you Lady Priestess. You don't know how much this means to us." Sirius said happily as he picked Harry up.

The group walked out of the room with the Priestess staring after them.

"Be careful. Your future holds many trials. You must trust each other to make it through." She said softly to their retreating backs.

Remus smiled back at her, "Don't worry, My Lady Priestess, we will."

With that said the group was gone.

_**!TATATA!**_

_**A.N. Yes I got the Priestess's name from Sailor Moon.**_

_**If you still have any questions about details and information just ask.  
til next time.**_

_**Blade.**_

_**Edited 16th July, 2010**_

_**Fixed spelling, grammer and missing details.**_

_**Things to Note:**_

_**Dragon is Draco's nickname.**_


	4. Information

**A.N. **_**Hey y'all! Sorry it has been so long since I updated but I'm working on it. I lost the first three chappies of this story when my computer crashed as well as the 4th one that was almost done. But here you go!**_

_**Warnings are in chappie three as is the disclaimer.**_

_**UPDATED!: Just to let y'all know When I was getting these chappies recopied I edited them and added more information.**_

**8TATATA8**

As the group was making their way through the main lobby of the Bank towards the counters a goblin intercepted them.

"Excuse me sirs, the Priestess said you'd be wanting to visit your vaults. I will be your Cart Guide. If you would please follow me I will take you down." Griphook informed the group and started off in the direction of the the Cart Hall.

Remus looked at the others, shrugged then followed the goblin.

Once in the Cart Room Griphook motioned to one of the larger carts. "If it is the child's first time in a cart I reccommend they be held firmly in your lap."

Sirius sat down in one of the seats and gently placed Harry on his lap, "Pup, this cart will be going rather fast and through a few sharp turns. If you get scared you can just tuck you head against my shoulder but don't bend your neck, that will only hurt it."

Harry nodded in understanding and snuggled against Sirius as the others were seated in the cart with Draco in Lucius's lap.

"Are you ready gentlemen?" Griphook asked and when Remus nodded, "What are all of the Vaults you wish to visit?" He asked.

"Just Harry's Vaults. We have the Goblin Cards. We just need to look in Harry's Vaults for something." Lucius replied.

"Certainly Sir. Potter family Vault right away. A Goblin Card will be waiting at the counter for Lord Potter when you return to the surface. Now let us be off." Griphook replied and started the cart.

They reached the Vault quickly. Sirius looked down at Harry, "Are you alright Pup?"

Harry nodded and bounced excitedly in his lap, "That was fun! Can we do it again?"

Sirius laughed, "We will be doing it again once we leave the vault so we can return to the surface."

"Lord Potter, I will need you to open the door." Griphook said as he climbed down from the cart.

Harry scrambled down from Sirius's lap and rushed over to the vault door, "I'm sorry."

Remus knelt down in front of Harry,"You did nothing wrong, Cub. We just wanted to let you know we needed you over here." Remus said gently, cupping Harry's cheek.

Griphook cleared his throat to gain their attention., "Lord Potter if you would, please place your hand on the Potter Coat of Arms. You will feel a small prick, it is just testing your blood to make sure you are not trying to trick us."

Harry did as he was told and only flinched slightly when he felt the punture. A loud rummbling sound filled the air as the huge doors barring entrance to the vault opened.

Harry gasped and his eyes grew huge as he saw the inside of the vault. Large stacks of different types of coins were gathered in the far corner. A few doors were placed throughout the vault with labels on them of what was inside. Shelves full of books covered the walls and trunks were placed everywhere. Other odds and ends were displayed in the main room as well.

Harry walked in, feeling a pull towards a display case in the center of the room. Inside was a platnuim necklace with a beautiful pendant. The pendent was of a stag and a doe curled together with a baby fawn. There was also a small jewelry box inside. The box was an emerald green with silver and gold lining each corner. His family crest was on the top surrounded by rubies and emeralds.

Harry opened the glass case gently and lifted the necklace out. It seemed to vibrate in his hand and he could feel the tickle of magic on it. He reached into the case with his other hand and opened the little box. Inside was a letter.

"Moony?" Harry asked as he looked over his shoulder too see the men looking through the books on the shelves.

Remus looked up and walked over to him, "What is it Cub?"

Harry held up the necklace, "I felt pulled to this case and in the jewelry box there was a letter for me. Can you read it for me?" he asked shyly.

Remus smiled, "Of course, Cub." replied as he opened the letter.

_Prongslette,_

_If you're reading this than we aren't around to see you grow. Hopefully our will has been read and you've been Blood Adopted by Remus, Sirius, Severus and Lucius. The necklace in this case we has specially made for you. It has protection charms on it as well as a tracking charm that can't be removed. Once you put this necklace on it can't be removed. In the jewelry box are several sets of jewelry that have protection charms and such on them. They are for you._

_Now, if your mum's vision came true than you are wondering what kind of creature you have become. Well with the mix of bloods you have become what is called a Night Kissed Angel. There are many variations of the name but they all mean the same are a very rare race and very powerful. You will carry traits from your Fathers' Mum's creatures as well. Every Night Kissed Angel is different. _

_You will come to find that cratures both magic and non-magic will protect you. You may not even know them but they will. You mum says that is all of the information I can give you. You need to research it._

_We love you very much and we are so sorry we couldn't be there with you. Your new dads will take care of you now._

_Love you so much,_

_Mum and Dad._

_xoxoxo_

"Daddy Prongs?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes.

Remus knelt down in front of Harry and gathered him in his arms, "It's alright Cub."

Harry started to sob. Remus lifted him up and turned to the other men in the group. "Look for Night _Kissed Angel."_

Silently the men nodded and searched the seeminly endless row of books. Remus walked over to a trunk and used his foot to lift the lid he peered of miniture books filled the box.

_"_This will take a while." Severus said as he searched another area.

"Can't you just summon it to you?" Draco asked curiously.

The sound of loud flesh on flesh smacks was heard as the men in the room smacked their own foreheads.

Remus pulled out his wand, "Accio Night Kissed Angel books."

Suddenly a dozen books flew off of the shelves and landed in a pile in front of the Werewolf.

Remus turned to Sirius, "Could you find an empty trunk to put the books and this jewelry box in? I'm going to walk Harry around the vault and see if he wants to take anything with him at the moment."

"Yeah, no problem." Sirius replied as he walked towards the back of the vault.

Remus gently set Harry on his feet, "We're going to walk around the vault together and see if there is anything you want to take with us right now. Is that alright with you?"

Harry nodded shyly so he and Remus started their walk. Lucius, Severus and Draco waited outside of the vault while Sirius walked behind the pair with the trunk to place the items in.

After about half an hour, the trio walked out of the vault. Remus shrunk down the trunk Sirius was carrying and placed it in his pocket. "I think it is time for a little shopping." he suggested as he lifted Harry and climbed into the cart, placing Harry on his lap.

"I believe that is a wonderful idea, don't you Sirius? We can get all four of you a whole new wardrobe." Lucius replied as he too climbed into the cart, a michevious gleam in his eyes.

Severus raised a brow at the the gleam, "Four? I was under the impression Harry and Sirius were in need of a wardrobe makeover and since it_ is _you we're talking about possibly Remus as well." he questioned as he place Draco on his lap.

Lucius smirked, "Yes, but we are getting you a new wardrobe as well. It is beyond time to get you into the wonderful world of color."

"We shall see." was the only reply Severus would give.

**TATATA**

The adults all but stumbled out of the cart rather ungracefully.

"No offense Griphook, but I hate that cart." Sirus said as he slowly got his bearings again.

Griphook smiled, it looked really creepy, "Not many adults enjoy the ride. Now if you'll follow me, we can get Lord Potter his Goblin Card." he replied then started of towards the Main Lobby.

The counter Griphook led the group to had another goblin and a young man in an odd outfit waiting in front of it. As they approached the pair turned towards the group.

"Ah, there you are Griphook. I hope everything is in order with your clients' vaults." the goblin commented.

"Of course, Sir. I just need to get Lord Potter a Goblin Card and they are set for this visit." Griphook replied with a bow then turned to his group, "May I introduce King Ragnarok. He is the Goblin King as well as Head of Gringotts."

"It is a pleasure My Lord." Lucius replied with a bow.

"The pleasure is mine." Ragnarok replied then motioned to the young man beside him, He was roughly 5'9" with a slighty muscular build. He had solid red hair that fell to his waist. His face looked like it had just been sculpted from marble with thin lipsand a sickly pale skin tone. His eyes were a sickly black and didn't seemed to hold life in them

"This is Mister Ralf Ledge. He is the Grounds Keeper at Triad Academy."

"Nice to meet you, gentalmen. The Headmasters wished for me to bring you your supply list for the boys but also show you Triad shopping. I am to show you what is good to purchase here as well as what is better to purchase elsewhere." Ralf informed them snidley then demanded "Who is whom I really don't have time to guess."

"I am Remus Lupin, this is my mate Sirius Black. Next to him is Lucius Malfoy and his mate Severus Snape. And these two are Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter-Black-Lupin-Malfoy-Snape."

Ralf rolled his eyes at their names then pulled out two letters and handed them to the young boys, "These are your acceptance letters. Read them and choose your classes then I will take you shopping."

Severus raised a brow, "We appriciate you coming to help us, but we have other things to retrieve while we're shopping as well. We are going to The Leaky Cauldron and things can be explained there."

"I don't have the time. If you ddon't feel the need to respect me and my time then I will just leave. You gentlemen and those boys of your's are just another group of loosers that will leave the school when they realize they got in over their heads. " Ralf snapped then turned and walked away as he tossed a pile of envelopes over his shoulder.

Ragnarok picked up the pile as Griphook arrived with the Goblin Card. "I'm sorry for him. Mister Ledge isn't a happy man. He was happy, but life threw his too many twists.

But that is not my story to tell. I will contact the school and see if they can send another Proffessor. If you will excuse me." Ragnarok said as he headed down the hall of offices.

"Here you are, Lord Potter. This is your Goblin Card, "Griphook explained as he held out a royal purple credit card, "It acts just like a Muggle Debit Card. It takes the money directly from your accounts to pay for your purchases. Now if you'll just drop two drops of blood on it nobody else can use it if it gets stolen or unless you give a person permission." he finished explaining.

Harry lifted a hand to him newly formed canine and bit one of his fingers. Quickly he let a few drops fall onto the card. A gold glow surrounded the card then recieded.

"You are all set now, Lord Potter. If you need anything else or have any questions you are always welcome to come in and ask. May your wealth be vast." Griphook said with a bow.

"May your business prosper." Remus replied.

**8TATATA8**

"Let's sit in the back. Nobody will bother us back there." Severus commented as they entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sounds good. We can go over the letters from Triad the boys recieved and decide where we want to start." Remus replied as they made their way to the back booth.

"I believe clothes will be the most important. Harry here is still in Ritual Robes still so I would rather get him his wardrobe and some real clothes as well. We can get their supplies afterards. But first let's eat." Lucius said as he sat down with the others.

After a few minutes a bald, hunched man walked over to their table, "Welcome Lords, what can I get for you today?"

Lucius smiled politly, "Hello Tom. We would like a round of medium rare stakes and mash. Pumpkin Juice for the boys and Butterbeer for the rest of us as well." **(A.N. I am American so I'm not to familiar with British dishes. I will probably use American dishes alot with only a few British dishes I find in books and HP).**

Just as the food arrived another chair appeared along with an extra plate. Right as they were going to ask what was going on a man walked...well he glided up to their table. He stood at a towering 6' 4" with broad shoulder and an amazingly glorious muscular build emphasized by the tight jeans and skin tight shirt. His face looked to be sculpted from marble with luciously blood red lips. His solid white hair fell in a chaos of waves to his waist and seemed to draw attention to his strong frame and deep tan. His eyes stood out against his hair in a contrasting solid black.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. I am Professor Jonah Deathblade. I teach Demonology at Triad Academy and King Ragnarok requested for another Professor to speak with you." Jonah said.

**8TATATA8**

**A.N. I hope y'all liked the chappie.**

**I'm sorry for the wait.**

**If you have any questions**

**just ask.**

**Kudos**

**Blade Maxwell ~Goddess of Death**


End file.
